Remember me
by RileyMRose
Summary: Sara never knew why her past was so bad, but she was hoping her future would be better. Sara was heading for a shock a shock she welcommed with open arms. Rated K plus for safety only, please read and review as this is a special story for a special person
1. Chapter 1

**Remember me!**

Authors note - Hi guys and gals of . I Riley Williams here today has decided to write and dedicate this story to our fellow writer, my next door neighbour and best friend Kayla Louise. As some of you are aware Kayla lost her brother and sister in law in an accident and I have to tell you it has changed Kayla to no end. The normally happy nothing can wrong women I know is emotionally and physically a wreck! Understandable under the circumstances don't you think?

Whenever I'm not at school or football practice I am at Kayla's helping her do the house work or feed her children, that includes my sister Jenna, we have decided that no matter what Kayla or her family need, whether it be a bottle of milk or something bigger we will get it, because at this point in time family and friends is what Kayla really needs.

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, any of the characters all I own is the idea for this story, the laptop it was written on and the time it took to type it, which I don't mind using.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I could never understand the reasons why I was left to rot in foster home after foster home, was I a bad child? Why hasn't I allowed to join my brother, did he hate me? All these questions I wanted answers to, but since I was the age of eight nobody answered my plea.

Here I was now at the age of thirty four, working as a CSI, with no other than my husband and my friends, life was good now it sure wasn't before.

"Hey Sara have you decided what your doing for your birthday? Greg asked spinning wildly in his seat "This is making me sick but it's fun!"

"Honestly Greg if you make yourself ill don't come to me crying about it" Catherine responds rolling her eyes for dramatic effect "Kids!"

"No Greg no plans" I reply "Just want a quiet birthday this year"

"What if Greg around? Your kidding right?" Warrick asks sitting down beside me "Sorry Sar that request is not possible with the thirty two year old kid over there"

I chuckle take hold of Warrick's hand and say "True but with this little one here soon, I just haven't got the energy"

"How does if feel to have a tiny human being growing inside you?" Nick asks "When my oldest sister Janet had the twins she said it was the worst thing any women could go through"

"Yea thanks for that Nick" Catherine says hitting Nick lightly on the head "Where's Gil?"

"Probably been stuck with the weasel Ecklie since he arrived" I sigh "I'm sure that guy is finding ways to get rid of one of us at least"

"Well he cant do that to you, as I'm the one that does all your reviews" Catherine remarks "Which reminds me is today"

"Oh wonderful Catherine, my best friend how you feeling today?" I say smiling sweetly.

"Suck up!" Nick bellows "That wont work I know I tried it"

"It didn't work because you tried it on Grissom" Warrick remarked smiling at the memory "The guy thought you had turned gay"

"What exactly did you do with my husband Nick?" I ask looking at a red faced Texan.

"I don't want to talk about it" Nick pleaded looking directly at the floor.

"Well from what I gather is Nick went into his office, walked up to Grissom's desk, sat on the edge of touched his shoulder" Greg recited "Was funny I'm telling you"

"Greg!" Nick exclaimed "You said you wouldn't say anything"

"Nick my fellow CSI I say a lot of things doesn't mean you should take me serious" Greg replied standing up and stretching "Besides I have a reputation to withhold"

"Is that the annoying little brother type one?" I ask snorting with laughter "I was wondering why Gil kept muttering about washing his shoulder and other things"

"I haven't got a disease" Nick protested "Fine should I apologise or not?"

I giggle loudly and reply "It's up to you, but don't feel him up, it scares him"

At that very moment everyone burst into high pitched squeals, nobody noticed that Gil had appeared in the doorway, slightly confused at why is team were laughing so loud, Greg spotted him first.

"Boss man you survived the weasel Ecklie then?" Greg asked biting his lip afterwards trying not to laugh again.

"Right everyone we have a big case it evolves everyone, except you Sara" Gil says looking at me then the team "Big case and it needs solving quickly and efficiently"

"What am I supposed to do? Sit home and knit?" I ask not happy about staying in the lab.

"Sara Jim is bringing two children back to the lab" Gil explained "We need you to look after them till Social services arrive"

"Fine how old are these children?" I ask still upset but could understand.

"They are thirteen and six, can you do that for me?" Gil asks rubbing my arm.

"Yea fine not like I can do anything else around here" I reply moving Gil's hand from my arm "See you later"

"Yea sorry Sara" Gil replies walking out the room leaving me alone.

Twenty minutes later and I'm being called down to reception, Judy smiles and hands me a letter dated yesterday, I smile and make my way back to the break room, once I am settled I open the letter to find a photo of two smiling little girls looking up at me.

I pick the photo up and study it, I turn it over and written down on the back is the names of the girls, they read Elyse May and Lily Rose. I sit confused staring at this photo until I notice the letter out of the corner of my eye, I start to read it and what is written in this letter shocks me to the core.

_**Dearest Sara,**_

_**I know this letter will come as shock, but the call I received from one called Gil Grissom shocked me even more. You see I am your older brother Mark.**_

_**Sara trust me when I say you were the greatest thing that happened in my life and I still regret to this day that I didn't try harder to help you.**_

_**You see I was a single man of twenty when you were put into care, I had tried everything for you to come live with me, they told me you were at risk if you stayed with me, would I honestly hurt my sister?**_

_**When I got married to my wife, Kerry we tried to get you then, still they refused, you were about ten years old then. You were always in my heart and when my eldest daughter was born my thoughts were with you once more.**_

_**Elyse has your name, she also has another sister Lillian but no one calls her that, unless shes naughty which is rare. **_

_**Thanks to your husband we have a picture of you, in your wedding dress of all things, which we have copied and given a copy each to the girls, Lilly calls you her gorgeous Aunt and Elyse keeps demanding we come find you, which we will once you feel comfortable to do.**_

_**I hope you like the enclosed photo of your nieces, there is also a complete family photo in there of me, Kerry and the girls.**_

_**Please keep in touch Sara I love you with all my heart and hope you and Gil get everything you deserve because remember buggy boo you're the greatest.**_

_**Lots of love your brother Mark**_

Sara sat sobbing into the letter she now knew she was loved by her brother, just then her name was called over the tannoy again. Sara wiped her face and made her way to the reception desk. Judy pointed to Jim who was sat with two little girls who looked at Sara cautiously, Sara looked intently back.

"Sara this is Elyse and Lilly, girls this is Sara who will look after you, ok?" Jim asked the shy girls.

"Oh my god!" Elyse gasped "Sara? Aunt Sara is that you?"

"You know me?" I ask shocked when Elyse ran towards me.

"Oh my god, we found her Lilly" Elyse grinned "Look Lilly our Aunt Sara"

"Sara?" Lilly asked cautiously "You look like my Aunt Sara"

"Hold on one second" I ask walking quickly to the break room picking up the photo of my nieces and then turned and made my way back.

I hold the photo up and the girls in the photo are those two smiling girls in front of me, my eyes well up with tears and I hold out my arms to them.

"We found each other" I say rubbing their backs as they cry into me that's when I realise something has happened to Mark and Kerry.

We walk arm in arm back to the break room and we settle down for the night, soon after Elyse and Lilly fall to sleep, I watch them sleep knowing I was never letting them out my sight again.

I just was just worried about what had happened to my brother and sister in law, I waited until the team came back to find out my answers in the meantime I held the letter and photos close before I fell asleep beside my nieces.

TBC

Ok what do you think so far? Please be honest as it helps me improve, I'm new to writing. This was a taster chapter, there will be humour and sorrow in this so please be warned and many thanks, Riley.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review edge15684 many thanks.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Shortly after falling asleep I could feel little hands touching my face and arms. I sat there eyes closed listening to them chat.

"Lilly stop that" Elyse asked "You will wake our Aunt Sara up"

"Sorry just checking she's real" The innocent six year old replied "What happens now Ellie?"

"We wait" Elyse responds sighing "Is there anything to eat in this place, right that's it we are going to find food, come on Lilly"

"No Ellie we stay here, besides we don't know where we are" Lilly remarked sitting down beside me "Do you think Mr Grissom will be here soon, I like him!"

"Lilly he's working on a case" Elyse replied "I wonder if there's any food in this fridge here?"

"Yea I'm hungry!" Lilly groaned rubbing her belly "Should we wake Aunt Sara?"

"Let her sleep" Elyse replied "Now we have packets upon packets of Jelly babies and a cheese sandwich, not an awful lot then"

"Can I have the Jelly babies please?" Lilly asked placing one in her mouth "Eww these taste off"

"That's because you have just eaten a chocolate covered grass hopper" I say opening my eyes "Perfectly harmless"

"Aunt Sara I don't feel to good" Lilly moaned rubbing her tummy and turning green.

Before me or Elyse could hand her a bin she threw up all over Ecklie's shoes, Elyse howled with laughter Lilly looked up at Ecklie and started to cry.

"Sidle get those kids out of this building now!" Ecklie demanded causing Elyse to stop laughing and join her sister crying.

I stand up put my face directly in front of Ecklie's and say "You have no chance of these girls leaving this lab, they are part of a case and they also happen to be my nieces, so if you don't want a harassment case looping over your head I suggest you back off now!"

Surprisingly Ecklie walked, well not walked more like hobbled down the corridor, leaving me with the task of calming down two sobbing children.

"Lilly Elyse come here" I ask holding out my arms "I will never let anyone hurt you, your mom and dad would want that"

"We were in a accident coming to see you" Elyse explained sniffing "We were ok, I guess that's why we are here, but we don't know anything about our mom and dad, are they dead?"

"I honestly don't know" I reply after all it was the truth "As soon as I know anything I'll let you know"

"Aunt Sara if you know, like our mom and dad do die, can we stay with you?" Elyse asks fiddling with her jumper.

"Oh girls of course I would, but you would have to share me with Gil and our baby" Sara replied hugging both girls tightly.

"You mean I won't be the baby of the family anymore?" Lilly enquired looking up at me "If so that's cool"

I was about to reply when I see Gil and the team making their way to the break room, Elyse and Lilly also spotted Gil and ran towards him arms out at the ready.

"Gil Gil you're here" Lilly exclaimed gripping his leg "Hi"

"Hi Lilly hi Ellie" Gil replied placing his arm on Elyse's head "Come on back to the break room"

Elyse and Lilly run back towards the break room and sit beside me on the couch, everyone sits down at the table and look at me and the girls, I can sense that Catherine has a question but stops as soon as Gil starts talking.

"Sara as you know the reason we wanted you to look after the girls is because your related to them" Gil explains looking around the room "The reason you couldn't come to the scene was because it involved, it involved I'm sorry"

"Sara it involved a Mark and Kerry Sidle" Catherine continued "I'm sorry Sara there is no other way to say this but they didn't make it"

"No not my daddy!" Lilly wailed burying her head into my tummy "Mommy I want mommy!"

"Sara?" Elyse sobbed also burying her head into my tummy "Uncle Gil hug me"

Gil opened his arms for the young teen, which Elyse gladly accepted. Gil rubbed soothing circles on Elyse's back as I did the same to Lilly. The team sat in despair they didn't know what to do for the best, but just being there helped.

TBC


End file.
